


A Couple's Case | A Johnlock Fan fiction

by SketchiIsChaotic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Bottom John, Death, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gay Sex, Graphic Violence, Homophobic Language, Johnlock - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, POV John Watson, SherlockxJohn, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchiIsChaotic/pseuds/SketchiIsChaotic
Summary: A suspicious murder case of popular LGBT+ celebrity couples. Sherlock gets assigned a case where getting in the public eye for it, might be his best chance. Sherlock and John fake it till they make it in the mass media where they pretend to be a couple to grab the killer's attention. Until, some budding feelings start to blossom.





	A Couple's Case | A Johnlock Fan fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, first time writing a fan fiction on this website! But, do not fret as I update often and am very literate when it comes to writing. I try my best to portray these characters as well as one can, but please forgive me if to you, an action seems out of character. This is a multi-chapter fan fiction, and there will be more chapters to come. Where it says Rape/Non-Con that is not between these two characters, I apologize. But, it is in the over arching story. Please, excuse me for placing this note here. Make sure to comment and share, comment a lot if I take a while to post too. (because i procrastinate and i tend to forget shit whoops.) Overall, please enjoy my story!

“A Killer, who is specifically targeting gay couple celebrities.” I asked. “But, your not sure if it’s purposely homophobic?”

Sherlock shook his head at me. “Yes, John. I’ve repeated it many times.”

I still wasn’t getting it, it made no sense. Sherlock had been working this case ever since he saw the first signs of it. He specifically sat on the couch in anticipation to get the case five minutes before lestrade appeared, Sherlock obviously being well aware that it was going to handed over to him within hours of it being under investigation. He was very excited to say the least. Sherlock instantly took the case and made Lestrade exit our flat before the words of the case could exit his mouth. It was rude but more than amusing to observe Sherlock in his usual immature ways.

As soon as it was handed over we visited every crime scene together to where he somehow miraculously found out it wasn’t for religious reasons, yet still wasn’t sure if it was meant to be entirely homophobic. Which, to me seemed like it. Sherlock still had things to say and obviously dismissed my opinion with: “A basic man wouldn’t understand without help. No offense John.” He wasn’t wrong of course, I didn’t understand.

“And what made you determine such a specific thing?” I said, leaning back in my chair.

“Well it had to do with the way the bodies were. The couples were allowed to die together, in the same room. They didn’t die in any biblical way either. No biblical evidence was left nor a warning. So, we can rule down the murders being based on religious manners and if it truly came down to the killer being homophobic, they would have died in a more aggressive cruel way and their bodies, most likely, wouldn’t be left side by side.” Sherlock deduced, “Nor would they be allowed to hold hands which seemed to be our killers signature. Having the corpses hold hands. Each couple was, if you were paying attention John. Some in unnatural ways, with blood smearing against the floor. So we can deduce tell our killer is forcing them to intertwine their hands and lay next to each other.”

I nodded. Amazed as usual, but still having difficulty keeping up with his words. “Okay, but why?” 

“Why?” Sherlock stood up in his grand way. Placing two fingers from each hand on his temples. He paced around the room. “That’s real question. Is it just an obsession? Or something more.”

Sherlock was doing the routine of muttering to himself and walking around the room, while I remained in complete silence watching him orbit around the coffee table. He’d sometimes look up with moments of what seemed like brilliance. Like the man finally caught on. But, then it faded away quickly like a cloud just collapsed his clear view. I sat there watching him go at it for a few minutes before he looked up at me with a smile.

“John, some would consider me a celebrity, right?” He asked me.

Some would consider me a celebrity, right? I mocked him in my head. Finding the idea of him asking hilarious. Sherlock was quite the celebrity, so much the narcist had no need in asking. He knew well enough that he was. That kids and young adults alike looked up to him greatly. Sure, he was no Queen Of England or Prince Harry. Yet, a Beyoncé of science and knowledge, he was. 

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, Sherlock. Some would.”

“So then, all I have to do is get myself a boyfriend,” Sherlock said, nearly making me jump out my skin. 

“Please, explain.”

“Well, the killer is targeting gay celebrities that are in the mass media, what’s an easier way to investigate than being a target yourself.” Sherlock stated, as if it was the most simplistic thing in the world. “All I would have to do is get a boyfriend and keep him long enough to be noticed.”

I found the idea hilarious. Sherlock, the man married to his work, dating a man. Of course, he wouldn’t actually be dating that ‘lucky’ fellow. But the concept of it was still amusing. The thought of him flirting with men to snatch some guy up was even more amusing. Sherlock could be charming when he wanted, as he used it on many girls but only to get a much needed outcome for a case. He wasn’t against using people nor was he against telling others about his exploits of women. I was very sure to bring that up in this conversation.

I sighed. “Though you’re...a celebrity and I’m sure people are just banging down your door to have a shot at dating you, any man and/or woman who reads or watches your interviews would be very well aware that you tend to viciously use others for cases. I don’t think you’d even be able to score a single date with a reputation like that.”

Sherlock paused and looked down. He was going through ideas left and right, you could tell by the small swipes with his hands that he was making. Stuff you’d usually see him do if he was visiting his “Mind Palace.” Which I still believed to some extent was bullshit, but who was I to judge how a sociopath works his own mind. For a moment he looked frustrated, then clarity. He looked towards me and I instantly knew what crossed his mind. I stood up and shook my head.

“No. No, no, no ,no.” I stepped back and used my chair as cover. “Don’t you dare even start that sentence.”

“John-”  
“No.”

“Hear me ou-”

“No.” I shouted once more. “You are insane, Sherlock.”

Sherlock comes over to the chair and leans on the arms to make eye contact with me, I stand up straight and shake my head and the madman before me. “It’s not like we will actually be together and there is already people who believe we are together. No regular man would give such an effect in the media as you, John. Right when it’s over we just tell everyone it’s for a case.”

“No!” I backed away and he continued to follow as it became a game of using furniture to cover myself, as if it would avoid this conversation, “What will my child think of me when she grows up one day and sees this? Her father galavanting with some man on television.” I yelled while moving chairs in my path to block him from walking toward me.

“Well, it’s not like it’s real.” Sherlock argue, still moving chairs out of the way, as we circled around the table in the living room.

“Doesn’t change the fact one day, I’ll hear Rosie walk up to me and say, ‘Daddy, did you and Uncle Sherlock hook up?’ And I will have to deal with that.”

“She’ll call me Uncle?” Sherlock paused.

“I always assumed so.”

The argument ensued once more, both of us continuing to constantly bicker about the situation and how he knew other people, yet Sherlock persisted. Eventually I ran out of furniture to block his path and evolved to tossing the nearest objects at him as we continued to go back and forth over me becoming Sherlock’s temporary lover. I was not interested in being apart of this scandal which I consistently denied over the years of us being friends. I was not going to indulge myself, even if it wasn’t real, in something that cost me many girlfriends in my early times with Sherlock. 

Eventually the argument calmed down and I caved in. I ran out of things to throw at him, I ran out of things to say to him, and I was about to punch the man. I knew though, even if I tried to kick him down he’d just continue on and on. I’d never hear the end of it.

I plopped back down in my chair and shouted, “If I say yes, will you shut up?”

Sherlock hesitated. “John, you know I can’t promise that.”

From then forward, I began ‘dating’ London’s intelligent bachelor. It was more or less the same, just with a different title. We weren’t doing much as everything went on the same as it was just us being friends and living as we were. We couldn’t do much yet, as we had to inform everyone else we were together. So, everything was perfectly normal. Until the day finally struck to share our false relationship with all of London. I was browsing through articles on my phone, some about tragic terrorist attacks, others about what a celebrity was going to name their kid. The great differences in the articles was to some extent comedical. Especially, that other might be more worried about someone else personal life than a possible World War Three. Which god knows I was not ready to handle.

But, now my focus had to lean more towards the romantic type, having to suffer through a date with Sherlock. Not a real date, but a date. I had to constantly remind myself that. Though, Sherlock was a great friend. I hadn’t ever saw him in such an amorous manner, either that...Or I hadn’t ever caught myself thinking that. I’d be in denial if I weren’t to admit that I didn’t think Sherlock was a very attractive man and that I had no moments of jealousy when he was with other women. I wasn’t jealous in a lover way, more of a friend way. To where your afraid they won’t have time for you anymore. Overall, I tended not to care when he was with a women because it wouldn’t last more than a week. With a climactic ending attached to it. It became to a point where I would have to stifle laughter whenever he got a girl to fall arse over elbow for him. That doesn’t really happen anymore. Due to status in the dating department.

My attention was brought up from my phone upon seeing Sherlock enter my room. He was wearing a very stunning tux. It wasn’t anything too fancy though. What truly made it stunning is how well it fit him. I’d seen him wear it many times before, but now he had more properly on. His undershirt was buttoned all the way to his neck as it should be, instead of exposing his collarbone in the shirt. He even wore a tie. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

“Are you going to our date looking like that?” He said, entertainment lining his voice.

I wasn’t aware when we were supposed to leave. “Yes, Sherlock. I’m going out in ripped up sweatpants that sag off my ass and a tank top. I thought our date should be more casual.” I replied sarcastically, rolling over to sit up on my bed.

“Well, hurry and get changed. I tipped off the some magazine outlet where we would be having our date,” Sherlock said, rifling through my drawers and pulling out clothing for me as if I couldn’t do it myself. He tossed me the outfit. “They’ll be there in a few hours, So we have to hurry and get a window seat. According to the reviews they have good atmosphere, food, and usually empty on tuesdays, So you don’t have to worry about confrontation yet. Dinner’s on me so you can order whatever you want.” 

Sherlock flashed me a smile before he exited my room leaving me to change. How charming. I got dressed and slicked my hair back, but upon looking into the mirror I didn’t feel nearly as nice as Sherlock looked. I shouldn’t have cared as much as I did. I thought it was because I didn’t wish for Sherlock to overshadow me, but I knew the slightest bit of me wanted to look good for alternative reasons.

I stepped out of my room and approached Sherlock, who was casually sitting on the couch with his phone in hand, and everything that was once buttoned when he approached me now unbuttoned. His charming proper look turned into an annoyed rebellious teen. When he saw me a smile went to his face and he stood up and walked towards me. He patted my back in an encouraging way, probably taking notice in my annoyed look to these circumstances. 

I glanced up at him, “Are you going to our date looking like that?”

Sherlock paused and exasperatingly sighed. He then proceeded to button up his clothing.

We arrived at our destination. The restaurant was not as obscure as I believed it was going to be nor was it central and blasting attention. It was more of a fancy place, lit by candles and dimmed lights. The whole ambience made me uneasy because of how romantic it was intended to be. I understood why Sherlock would bring me here since we are to be a “couple” but, my stomach began to form a pit as this all felt like a real date. I hated it. I hated everything about this so much. We entered and a waiter escorted us to our seats by the window. We could see the whole street, which was a lit by street lights and other stores. It added a nice aura to where we were sitting, this would’ve been a great place to take any date. Especially if you included the lovely centerpiece of flowers and a candle. A lovely area to confess your love. I began to sweat. 

“So when are they going to show?” I asked, gazing out the window.

Sherlock checked his watch and then looked back out the window for a brief second. He shook his head. “They should be here any second now. Here, just figure out what to order while we wait, choose for me too. I’ll eat almost anything.” Sherlock tossed me the menu.

Bullshit, but whatever, it was his treat. My first instinct was to find the most expensive thing on the menu. The most expensive thing here was the steak. All the food involving steak was over 30 dollars. Which in my opinion was pretty pricey, all I could think was the food better had been good for the price we were paying. 

While pondering the price of steak, I turned my attention off of the menu to look at Sherlock, who looked impatiently outside. He lightly tapped his fingers in a rhythmical away upon on the wooden table. The candle in the middle lit up Sherlock in the moody and dim atmosphere. He looked good in the lighting to say the least. It was similar to the angles and light you would see protagonists in those cheesy, love triangle esque, chick-flicks. He looked like he was freshly plucked from one. His suit, his hair, his attitude. It was pretty perfect for this scenario. I eventually caught myself staring at him and flicked my head back towards the menu.  
I cleared my throat. “Does skirt steak sound good to you? Or maybe some pasta.”

“I said I’d eat anything, I don’t care.”

“Well, that’s not much to go off of. If we’re being forced to do this for a case, you should at least enjoy the food. Especially if your paying. Now, what do you want?” I asked, flipping the menu with it open, so Sherlock could see. 

“John.”

“Don’t ‘John’ me, just decided something to eat, it’s not that har-”

“No, John-”

“Sherlock-”

“John, they arrived.” His eyes looked outside, but his head stayed in my direction.

I turned my head to look, but then Sherlock briskly placed a hand on my cheek and turned me to face him. This is where it all truly began.

**Author's Note:**

> -There Will Be Multiple Chapters.-  
> Excuse me for the length of this first part, the next ones will be longer and less fast paced.  
> This was just to take it off and grab attention.  
> Please, follow this story to see how it unfolds! ^^


End file.
